


Hold My Hand

by alecmagnus (wilsonrogers)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, for some reason clary is not featured - sorry!, these two are idiots and everyone knows it, they're watching get out; it's mentioned later in the story but i'll just put it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilsonrogers/pseuds/alecmagnus
Summary: “Jace!”He glances to the side to see Simon’s hand outstretched, expectantly waiting for Jace to take it like it was nothing, like they were together even though they’re not - and why does the mere thought make Jace feel sick to his stomach? He doesn’t like Simon that way. He doesn’t.Simon’s still waiting and not suspecting anything awry, so Jace cautiously takes his hand and links their fingers together. It’s surprisingly comfortable, and Jace realizes right then and there that he’s falling pretty hard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually based off of me and my crush on my straight friend (neither of us are white, btw), and something that happened recently. i wrote this in an attempt to get out my feelings - if i can't have a happy ending, at least these two can. hope you enjoy! also - my first jimon fic! let me know how i did!

“Rose doesn’t want to tell her family that Chris is black? That’s literally the first sign to get out of the relationship!” Simon protests indignantly as Chris leans in to kiss Rose instead of immediately breaking up with her. Jace laughs, but knows it’s not his place to say anything, as he is a White and knows that his people has deserved this for a long time coming.

“Shut up and let everyone watch the movie, Lewis.” Jace snarks. 

“Okay okay, shutting up now.” Simon rolls his eyes and turns back. They sit in relative silence until... 

“Jace!” 

Simon’s not-so-soft whisper tears Jace away from the intensity of the scene - they’ve reached the part where Rose’s mother is hypnotizing Chris to the Sunken Place - and he glances to the side to see Simon’s hand outstretched, expectantly waiting for Jace to take it like it was nothing, like they were together even though they’re not - and why does the mere thought make Jace feel sick to his stomach? He doesn’t like Simon that way. _He doesn’t._  

Simon’s still waiting and not suspecting anything awry, so Jace cautiously takes his hand and links their fingers together. It’s surprisingly comfortable, and - no. _Focus on the movie, Wayland._

“Too scared to handle it?” Jace teases, but he’s smiling softly. It’s nice, that Simon wants to hold his hand as a way to relax, not caring about possible judgmental reactions. Even as the movie transitions to less scary scenes, neither pull away. 

And when Simon takes away his hand to reach into the bag for a handful of popcorn, Jace tells himself he doesn’t miss the feeling of their fingers locked together. He doesn’t. He tells himself that the warm feeling in his stomach when Simon reaches back for his hand after finishing the popcorn isn’t affection, or relief, or anything. 

They hold hands for the rest of the movie, and even join in on the laughter as a fellow moviegoer makes a joke about white people. 

\--

“ _Get Out_ was so good, right?” Simon exclaims enthusiastically as the credits begin to roll and the lights turn back on, and scrambles out of his seat. “But now I can no longer trust white people. Except you, my favorite token white.”

“I’m honored,” Jace chuckles, standing up and brushing the popcorn kernels from his lap. 

Simon goes on and on about the excellent acting and script, and Jace realizes right then and there that he’s falling pretty hard. 

\--

Now that Jace has accepted that his feelings toward Simon are romantic and completely not reciprocated, he knows he needs to stay away. Over the next few days, he avoids Simon at all costs, and he mopes.

“What’s up with you?” Maia raises an eyebrow as she takes a sip of her milkshake, arm wrapped around Isabelle, watching Jace slide into the seat across from her and bang his head on the table in frustration.

“Why do I have to fall for the unattainable ones?” He groans. 

“Who, Simon?” Izzy asks casually as she inspects her nails. 

“What? How do you know?” Jace asks, shocked. If Maia and Izzy know, then Simon might be onto him as well. Is he really that obvious? 

“Yes, you are,” Maia rolls her eyes, and Jace realizes too late that he said the last part out loud. “And even if you weren’t normally, you’ve been moping for the past week. What happened?” 

“Simon and I went to see _Get Out_ and he held my hand and it made me feel things, alright?” 

At this, Maia starts laughing so hard that Jace is concerned the milkshake might come out of her nose. Izzy’s reaction isn’t as extreme, but she’s giggling all the same. Jace stares at his friend and sister in confusion and with a little worry. 

“Oh, you dumb white boy,” Maia says, still chuckling. “You have nothing to worry about. Just talk to him, and you’ll see what you’ve been missing out.” Jace rolls his eyes, and decides Maia is no help at all. 

\-- 

“At long last, Jace ‘only cares about himself’ Wayland realizes he cares about someone else,” Magnus remarks dryly as Alec and Luke chuckle from behind. 

“Shut the fuck up. I do care about people, you guys included,” Jace sighs in shame. Why did he think ranting to everyone about his feelings was a good idea again? (The human desire for validation, of course.) 

“Jace, it’s not that big of a deal. Just go talk to him,” Alec says, in a gentler tone than Magnus’. 

Jace groans. “Why does everyone keep saying that? You all have nothing to lose. You and Magnus are so in love it makes everyone sick, and Luke, Jocelyn, and Alaric are nearly the same. I’m the one dealing with unrequited feelings here.” 

“Maybe not,” Luke comments, standing up and placing his empty teacup in the sink. “Thanks for the tea, Magnus, but I’d best be going now.” Quickly stealing a hug from Magnus, he turns his attention to Jace again.

“Everyone’s been telling you that because they’re right, kiddo.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll talk to him,” Jace mumbles.

\--

It turns out that Jace can’t delay the inevitable no matter how hard he wants to try, because the next day, Simon corners him at his dorm before he can do anything. 

“Okay. I know something’s up, because you’ve been avoiding me for over a week. You’re going to tell me right now, because I’m not going anywhere until you do.” Simon crosses his arms, glaring at Jace in a way that should be intimidating but only comes off as endearing. Shit. The fact that this should be a problem but isn’t is the problem. 

“Everything’s fine, Simon,” Jace forces out a smile. “I’ve just been busy, that’s all.” 

“You stopped responding to my texts! And I know you’ve been hanging out with your siblings and Magnus and Luke and Maia, so-” 

“Keeping track of who I’ve been hanging out with, classy,” Jace teases as Simon flushes. 

“Okay, well, if I did something wrong, please just tell me. I just want my friend back.” Jace stiffens at Simon’s use of _friend_ , and the smile immediately slides off his face.  

“Uh - I have to go, Simon. Hang soon, okay? I promise.” Jace hurries out before Simon can say anything. Friends - that’s all they were ever going to be. Get with the program, Wayland. 

\-- 

“You got mad because he called you a friend? You _are_ friends! You’re friends because you’re too scared to change that!” Alec throws his hands up in exasperation as Jace paces in front of him. 

“This really is some straight people miscommunication shit right there,” Magnus adds casually, turning a page in his book. “This one’s on you, Wayland.” 

Jace grumbles, but he knows they're right. 

\-- 

“Are you finally going to tell me why you’ve been acting so weird?” Simon asks as he slides in the booth. Jace nervously glances around him and takes a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

“You held my hand when we were watching _Get Out_ and you didn’t let go and I realized I not only didn’t mind, but I liked it. And that I kinda wouldn’t mind if we did that forever, or went on a date, or-” Jace is interrupted by Simon’s soft lips on his, and once he gets over his initial shock, begins kissing back fiercely.  

Simon pulls back, and Jace already misses it. He could get used to this, he thinks, only to be smacked on the arm. 

“Hey!” Jace exclaims. “What was that for?” 

“You are SUCH an idiot,” Simon says exasperatedly. “Why do you think I wanted to hold your hand? Because I liked you. What did you think it was, just bros being bros?”

“Uh….” Jace mutters. “Maybe.”

“Why do I even like you?” Simon muses, but turns back to pull Jace in for another kiss all the same.


End file.
